This relates to wireless electronic devices, and, more particularly, to antenna structures for wireless electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as computers and handheld electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use cellular telephone circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands. Electronic devices may use short-range wireless communications links to handle communications with nearby equipment. For example, electronic devices may communicate using the WiFi® (IEEE 802.11) bands at 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz and the Bluetooth® band at 2.4 GHz.
To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor wireless devices, manufacturers are continually striving to implement wireless communications circuitry such as antenna components using compact structures. In such wireless devices, it may be desirable or necessary to locate antennas relatively close to one another. If care is not taken, however, there will be a potential for interference between the antennas.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to provide electronic devices with antennas.